minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Unsure
WOODS-5: The Story Of WOODS' Creation Hello, I'm the creator of the mod know as Disabled or Woods as others might know. I have no idea how it released... it was in no way finished. This is the story before the story Disabled even occurred. Recap Now if you haven't read Disabled. I'll give a little description of what Rex experienced (The first person to experience the mod). He spawned in a abandoned hospital, When I created this mod. The hospital was no where supposed to be abandoned or destroyed. Rex then walks down the hallway and finds a little girl. Which also was not supposed in the mod. After, Rex jumps out of the hospital he runs into the woods...and actually I won't spoil the rest... so go read it. The Creation Of The Mod I was 17 when I created this mod. Now I created this mod with Peter, a friend of mine. Peter was really excited to work on this mod, we got half way through the production of the mod when Peter had to move away. I left the mod to pretty much "Rot". After a few months I went back to finish it.. and it was not what it was before. The Actual Mod The mod was called "Ultimate Creative". (Peter came up with that name) So the mod was adding hundreds of blocks, weapons/tools, and creatures, and puts the blocks and mobs that can only being found in commands....Peter had this weird idea to put in this creature known as Red Eyes....I knew what he was getting at... we had added multiple other entities, like Herobrine and Null, but I reminded him that this was not supposed to be a creepy mod. He said "Yea...You got a point." I did add it in in secret for his birthday but before I finished the mob, Peter moved away. 3 Months Later So I was bored and I checked out the mod to go and finish it. I logged in to the world where me and Peter were testing the mod. So we added new villages to the world instead of the ones that were created prior by Mojang. When I returned to the world. It looked like that it was, destroyed, or abandoned but only Peter could join the world so there was no way it could look like this. I searched around the city village that was created for the mod. There was no mobs or any living creatures...which was weird because me and Peter spawned a lot of mobs. My player got nausea after, I knew I was getting close to something. After a while I found an enormous creater where the laboratory once stood and where I tested Red Eyes. Then In Chat I See: Red_Eyes: You left me to die, I'm unsure why. May you inform me? I had no idea what to say, It could type! I had no idea it could do that. I never programed it like how it is working. TylerGaming64: Hello Red Eyes...My friend left before I could finish you... where are you? Red_Eyes: In the hospital near the great woods. TylerGaming64: What "Great Woods"? Red_Eyes: I'll explain. I ran over to the hospital in this city. Red Eyes (A NPC which had black hair, jeans, and a red hoodie and had red coloring to his eyes) was standing outside the hospital with his arm crossed...somehow. Red_Eyes: Hello Tyler. Now look over to those woods. Red Eyes then pointed over to the woods across from the hospital. TylerGaming64: I see. I have a question. Red_Eyes: Yes? TylerGaming64: What happened to the Lab? Red_Eyes: I blew it up. TylerGaming64: Where is every creature? Red_Eyes: Dead....I killed them out of boredom. TylerGaming64: Okay, But...How are you working? You barely could move a couple blocks before despawning. Red Eyes looked down Red_Eyes: You are asking to many questions. I'm sorry Tyler. A giant hole opened up in front of my player. TylerGaming64: What are you going to do? Red_Eyes: Look at the city I turn around to look at the city. There is no city. Just forest. Only the hospital remains. I turn to look at Red_eyes. TylerGaming64: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! Red Eyes Turned all black with only red eyes showing through the darkness. Red_Eyes: My powers are strong. This is what I can do. Goodbye. Jacob. Red Eyes pushed me into the hole. After he covers up the hole while I am still falling. The server of my computer heats up and turns off. After the mod was posted to the web as: Disabled. It was at least a year before someone downloaded the mod. It was Rex. Present Day (2019) A Reporter: So...After You Killed Red Eyes? Me: Didn't kill. Just stopped. A Reporter: So, he could come back? Me: Impossible...But I know he has a team. A Reporter: What do you mean by "Team"? Me: I got a new computer and got a new Minecraft account. I downloaded the mod and snuck around the hospital and Red Eyes was seeming to create more creatures like him. A Reporter: Wait...how did he not notice you? Me: I'm guessing he can't read server messages. A Reporter: So.... Me: Be careful. There are still more. A Reporter: How many. Me: Unsure. Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Mods Category:Entities Category:Woods Series